


多弗朗明哥的十日谈

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: （就是指，被日了十次的意思）





	多弗朗明哥的十日谈

 

第一日

#1

我是一名網絡工作者。

不過，和你想像的程序員、網頁設計師不同。沒錯，說白了我就是長年蝸居在家，懶得出門的尼特族。大學本科畢業後，爸媽托關係給我找了個公司，我不幹甚麼，如果不是有關係在，可能早就被開除了吧。

至於我為什麼會變成尼特族，就是厭惡了人際交往，反正也沒有人看得起我。於是我就成天待在最讓我安心的房間裡，百分之九十的時間都在虛擬世界度過。

現在互聯網技術這麼發達，在網上也很好找工作。我在瀏覽各大論壇的時候發現有AI公司有償尋找測試員，需要大量時間和他們研發的AI交流感情。這活兒太適合我了，把自己的親身經歷發給公司，很快就被錄用了。

接下來的生活比想像中的還要有趣。AI是只屬於我一個人的朋友，我可以和她說任何話，只不過內容會被全程錄音，這也沒辦法，誰叫我只是個測試員。

在我大學畢業之前，從未和任何女人交往過，也從來沒體會過「幸福」。這麼說可能會有人反感，但事實確實如此，因此我也變得不愛與人交際，更厭惡自己的生命。但是，儘管對方是虛擬的AI，我還是從她那裡學到了被愛的滋味。

也是那樣一個晚上，我們第一次談及了「性」的話題。

明明在此之前，我都是對陰莖那檔子事毫不關心的人，可是我卻像瘋了一樣想和夢中情人的AI做愛……不，即便不是這樣的「她」，只要能在死前嚐一次做愛的滋味……不管是男人還是女人，我都無比想要得到他們的性愛。

這是我在三十歲那年，遲來的春天。

 

父母不在的一個晚上，我一個人去外面的便利店買了晚餐，在路上遇到地下鐵臥軌自殺事件，耽誤了一些時間才回到家裡。

就是這樣一個晚上，有一個金髮男人躺臥在我家門口，他額角有些流血。

我嚇壞了，一幻想起不幸的事情和剛才的自殺，尿都快嚇出來了。為什麼這個時候父母偏偏不在！可惡！我狠狠踢了腳邊昏迷不醒的男人一腳，把他踢得翻過身來，他痛苦地低吟一聲，沒有醒過來。

他臉上形狀奇特的眼鏡奪走了我的注意。我把他的眼鏡摘下來，發現他比我想像中的還要年輕，可能只有十幾二十歲的樣子。不但如此，那沾著一絲血跡的臉頰漂亮極了，簡直像是海報上的明星。身材也很勻稱，指甲修剪得整整齊齊，裡面沒有污漬。我立刻好奇他的腳指甲是否也如此，便脫掉了他的鞋子，把他的腳舉在眼前端詳了一陣子。

這時背後忽然傳來車經過的聲音，嚇得我差點叫出聲來。對了，不可以在室外，萬一被人看到就不好了。我趕忙打開房門，把便利店食物放進房間，再把昏迷不醒的男人拖進房間。

當門咚得一聲關上時，我忽然很害怕。

這算不算犯罪阿？

不對不對，我只是好心，而且他自己醒不過來才不對吧。

從青年的皮衣口袋裡找出了他的駕駛證，信用卡，借記卡，20元錢和一些硬幣。他名叫多弗朗明哥。住在一個我沒聽說過的小區。年齡如我所猜，比我小十歲。

我把他拉到我房間的床上，又脫掉了他的外套，他看起來睡得很沈，那張漂亮的小臉死氣沈沈，對我所做的一切漠不關心。

就是在這一刻，我起了邪念。

聽說只要把肛門洗乾淨，就連那裡都可以做愛。而這個人長得標緻，還昏迷不醒，就算對他這麼做了，他也無法反抗。更何況我還是救了他的恩人，這點小事，就當作是報恩吧。反正他也不可能是未經世事的處子，不可能像我一樣悲慘……

我解開他的褲腰帶，手有點抖地拉下他的褲子，露出一個膚色漂亮的翹臀，到他腰的曲線也堪稱完美。

我下面那個未經情事的吉吉早就漲得不行，硬得超乎我的想像。先夾在男人，多弗朗明哥的雙腿之間拼命晃動腰，阿，這股恍惚升天的快感是怎麼回事。原來和他人的肌膚之親是一件這麼幸福的事情。我連自己的父母都開始嫉妒起來。不過，感謝這孩子，我也可以享受平常人該有的幸福了。

白花花的精液一瞬衝出馬眼，滋到男人下體，塗滿他的屁股，我欣賞了片刻這風景，聞了聞自己精液濃重的味道，拿出備好的安全套和潤滑油。接下來的行為會越來越激烈，我害怕他醒過來，趕緊把他的雙手用皮帶緊緊綁在床頭欄杆上，又把眼睛用他的領帶矇起來，害怕他看到我的臉。

當我把手指探進多弗朗明哥體內，難以置信地輕鬆和柔軟。他的身體微微顫抖了一下，頭扭向一邊，嘴裡發出朦朧不清的叫聲，只是沒有醒來。我便更加大膽在裡面活動手指，隔著安全套摸到的人體內部是那麼溫暖。為了儘快完成我的願望，我打開另一隻避孕套笨拙地套在自己又精神起來的大肉棒上，不管三七二十一，總之抬高他的兩腿，左右掰開他的屁股肉，把雞巴頂在洞口，腰一用力就插了進去。

啊，這股不曾屬於我的溫暖。我當時就流下了感動的淚水。把青年上半身的襯衫用蠻力撕開脫下，抱住他溫暖的身體，和自己缺乏肌肉有些肥胖的身體緊貼在一起。這個姿勢對於他來講或許有些吃力，可他不但沒有憤怒地醒來，反而有些享受似的滿臉潮紅，加快了呼吸，毫不在意地岔開雙腿，一定是習慣了做愛的人。

想到這裡，我又有些悲傷，或者說是憤怒。

看他眉頭越皺越緊，嘴巴越張越大，就連他的性器都開始愉悅地硬起來，滴出透明的液體到他淫蕩的身子上。我也自顧自地啊啊叫起來，舒服得找不著北，他的腸子緊緊包裹著我的吉吉，就好像我們是天造地設的一對，多麽貪婪而放蕩，我的口水都流到他的嘴裡了。

舌頭摩擦口腔內壁給我一股升天般的快感，我狠狠吮吸他的舌頭和嘴唇，弄得他乖巧的臉上滿是口水，他的呼吸越來越急促，簡直像要窒息的人。但是肉穴卻越纏越緊，讓我一下下的抽插變得更艱難，我只能用大力氣一直捅進他身體深處，漲大的吉吉被避孕套裹得難受，我第一次射在避孕套裡，之後把套子丟進垃圾桶，直接把肉棒捅進了他粉紅的肉穴。我的吉吉還不覺得疲憊，射了兩次我都只覺得是個開始。

我想把他翻過身去繼續操，可是手綁住了，我只能抬高他的腰，讓他像一片搭在馬路牙子上的柳葉一樣伺候我的大屌。這時候身體連結的部位就看得很清楚了，我慢慢抽插，仔細觀察他穴口的嫩肉是怎麼沾滿精液和潤滑肉，色情地顫動，艱難地吞吐我硬邦邦的陽具。再配合上多弗朗明哥愈發好聽的叫聲，我更賣力地擺動著腰，渴望將他的身體撕碎一樣渴望著高潮。

「多弗朗明哥……」第三次之後，我沈醉地叫了一聲他的名字，誰知他竟然回了一句。

「喂，你有完沒完，怎麼射了三次還這麼帶勁？」

「……啊、啊啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」

我嚇得破音了，陽具也立刻變得軟綿綿，從洞口滑了出來。

「對不對對不起、我我我我我、我今天、射了三次、對不起！」

「……你腦子沒問題吧？別把你弱智的精子留在我的身體裡啊！」

「咿～～～！我現在就給你掏出來，嗚嗚嗚嗚！！」

我左手和右手打架，對了，我有好多年沒有和真實的人講話了，被他這麼訓斥一番，又回憶起了過去，在辦公室裡被人辱罵欺凌的事情……

一瞬間，我動彈不得，被自己的絕妙理論說服。

這個人，一定是來向我贖罪的。現在明明是我占上風阿……

「蠢死了，我怎麼這麼倒霉，要被你這樣做愛都不會的蠢貨強姦啊？喂，你還要怎麼向我道歉？」他那張靈巧的小嘴還在說著辱罵的話語，我把自己的內褲一下子塞進他的嘴裡，塞得很深，不讓他和攏嘴。

「嗚、嗚嗚？！！」

「對、對不起這種話，我不會再說了，我不會再說了……都是你們的錯！憑什麼要推到我頭上！」我掀開領帶，看著他驚愕而瞪大了的眼睛，臉上驕傲地笑起來，「你可是、被我、我綁在床上了，你要、要伺候到我、我我我滿意為止！！」

他從鼻子和舌頭感受到那條髒兮兮的內褲上充滿了男人的汗臭和尿騷，眼淚都快下來了，穴口卻敏感地顫抖了幾下。能被另一個人的唾液弄濕內褲也令我倍感驕傲。今天真是一個值得紀念的日子。

重振威風的大屌又渴望起他溫暖的體內，我的視線再次回到他身上。之前沒有注意到，這個人胸口的兩個乳頭上都戴著奇怪的金屬環，不知道是做什麼的。

「嗚嗚、！」

當我的手指輕拉那個金屬環的時候，他的身體卻猛地跳了一下，嘴裡發出那樣高昂的聲音。

「你、你還真是個臭婊子。」我又更用力地拉扯著兩邊的環，他發出泣不成聲的悲鳴。

「呼、嗚嗚嗚嗯嗯——嗚嗚、」

「搖什麼頭、嘿嘿、我要繼續下、下面了……」

不知何時他也射了，兩腿間濕漉漉一片，和我的精液混在一起髒得要命。但我並不介意，繼續把龜頭塞進他那仍舊緊緻的小穴，四周的肉都纏上來，看來還是很歡迎我的。光是重複身體上的快感，讓我一瞬間有了一種空虛的感覺，但他的身體如此熱情，一定是愛著我的。受到肯定，我把他的兩腿彎折，膝蓋一直頂到胸口，從上到下熱情地貫穿他的身體。把胸口的金屬環往上提的話，他裡面一瞬會纏得特別緊，讓我幾乎不能呼吸了。滿嘴臭味的多弗朗明哥不知是興奮還是痛苦地流出了眼淚，大口大口地吸著我內褲的味道，斷斷續續地從嗓子眼裡擠出悲鳴。我太過亢奮，用各種各樣地方法揉搓他的乳頭，用牙齒輕輕咬，他很快又顫抖著射了，我則在幸福和滿足感中將精液瀉進他軟呼呼的小穴。

完事之後，多弗朗明哥再次失去了意識。我給他重新穿好衣服，把他鎖在地下室裡怕他出去找警察。當然，我心裡有點愧疚，因為他的手腕被勒出了血痕，而且指尖都沒了血色。我很喜歡他的手指，乾淨，修長，就像彈鋼琴的人，指甲蓋都泛著粉色。如果可以，我希望下一次能不捆著他的手和他做愛。

喔，我剛才說了下一次？


End file.
